


Observing Happiness

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Reminiscing, Wedding Fluff, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: As Fabian watches the happiest day of his brother’s life, he reflects on the struggles the happy couple overcame to get here.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Observing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> This marks the end of this little mini-series 💕 at least for now, since I really hope to add little glimpses of their life...  
>    
> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ I4 "The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell. ~ Imagine Dragons _It’s Time_ "
> 
>  **Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest**  
>  _pairing:_ not specified  
>  _word count limit:_ 365 to 731  
>  _prompt:_ Your favorite pairing smashing cake into each others' faces at their wedding  
> Note: the drabble fest was held in celebration of two years of [Hermione’s Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) over on Facebook. For every prompt you gave, you had to fulfill another.

The song playing at the moment must have been a Muggle one since Fabian had never heard it before. It didn’t matter though - the beat was quite catchy and as he leaned against one of the pillars, watching the happy couple moving over to the big wedding cake, he listened to the lyrics.

One line in particular stood out. 

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top._

_Don't look back._

Oh, wasn’t that fitting.

Looking around, Fabian could see that nearly everyone in this room had walked through hell for years. They had all survived at least one war, most even two. They had survived the losses of loved ones and built up their world again and again. They had moved on, never stopped; they had found family and friends - and love.

Fabian watched as his brother and now sister-in-law posed for some wedding pics, Hermione’s small hand resting over Gideon’s larger one. They both smiled so widely, so genuinely, it almost split their faces. All around them, their friends and family wore similar expressions.

Yes, Fabian thought. These two had especially made it through Hell only to finally find Heaven in each other. Not only the War, but with them both being Aurors, they had never stopped facing the ugliness that this world could be - and that wouldn’t stop after today either. 

They would also still face the judgemental looks now and then for the age difference between them - they had already made it through _that_ particular hell when they had finally revealed their love to their family. But thankfully, it didn’t take long for them to become accepted by everyone around them. 

Still, it was yet another battle they had fought only to make it through.

They had each other now and seeing the happiness on their faces, Fabian knew they were each other's own version of Heaven.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am_

No, it was true - these two had grown together so much. But they hadn’t changed who they were at the core of their beings - they simply fit together as the individuals they both were. They were two halves of one whole… soulmates, even.

Fabian chuckled at his own cheesy thoughts. Merlin, who would have thought he would get this sentimental in his old age? … not that fifty-eight was old, of course, but still-

His chuckle turned into a real laugh as he watched Hermione smash a small piece of cake against Gideon’s mouth, only to snort with amusement as Gideon pressed creamy kisses against his squirming bride's face and neck. Fabian was grateful beyond belief that even their playful sides matched the others’. Yes, they had certainly made the right decision to fight for their love. 

And now it was time for them to begin their life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful soulmate and beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖


End file.
